


Birthday Rules

by Cookies_and_Chaos



Category: Atypical (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookies_and_Chaos/pseuds/Cookies_and_Chaos
Summary: The nonsensical human insistence of passing down rules that make no sense.
Kudos: 4





	Birthday Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2019, 12 Days of Christmas Challenge

When I was younger, Elsa tried to teach me the social rules of party games. It didn't make sense that everyone would sit in a circle and take one layer off the present when you could just take them all off and win. Or that the chair you sat on to avoid being "out" had to be one of the chairs in a line. 

Elsa said once that she hadn't understood the rules either when she was a child. That  _ her _ mother had made her learn the rules. I think that if the rules seemed illogical to Elsa, she should have decided to stop the pattern of passing down illogical rules. 

I didn't have to have party games with nonsense rules at my parties. My parties, my rules. 

But now, I kind of wish it were as simple as learning party rules that make no sense. Birthdays at college don't have Pass the Parcel or Musical Chairs. Or if they do, there's usually a lot of alcohol involved and then Musical Chairs becomes even more dangerous. 

Elsa can't help now either because I don't think she had anyone to teach her how to navigate these rules. So we'd both be like Captains without maps or compasses, aimlessly stumbling into unknown waters. And that is a lot scarier than forgetting you're not supposed to take the blindfold off to see where you're pinning the piece of felt on the other piece of felt. 


End file.
